


Dear Future Husband (Or: The wedding that was never supposed to happen)

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hate to Love, It's not actually legal and that is sad, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage is legal in Korea because I say so to make my shit work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: 5 year old Gu Jun-Pyo broke a special toy and with that, also broke his best friends heart. F4 split up into two fractions and never reunited. Now, at the age of 20, all still attending Shinhwa High, an engagement announcement forces the former friends, now enemies, back together. So Yi Jeong would rather die than marry Song Mi Sun, the sister of the one who once had been his closest friend, when all he wanted was to graduate and never see Song Woo Bin again. But suddenly, everything takes an unexpected turn, when their parents' unique plan to pressure Yi Jeong to agree to the engagement goes totally wrong...
Relationships: So Yi Jung/Song Woo Bin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. About the wedding that's never going to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me what I'm doing here, I have no idea. It's just that my mind explodes with stuff I want to write and I have actually 2 stories in progress now. I just want to have fun with this and honestly think my writing sucks so badly at this point but please come and have fun with me if you love this ship as much as I do X3

***

„Is it really true?“ Ji-Hoo looked up into the sky, walking next to his best friend across the campus of Shinhwa High.

„So you heard the news already?“ Yi-Jeong replied dryly. He had his hands tucked into his pockets and kicked a stone.

“Gossip spreads like wildfire around here.. I just hoped it wasn’t true..”

“Just because my parents want me to get married to that Song daughter doesn’t mean I will agree.   
I couldn’t care less. Let them plan their stupid charity event and announce the engagement. I won’t agree and they can’t force me.” 

Ji-Hoo looked at his friend and sighed. “You know they can.”

Yi-Jeong locked eyes with him for just a moment, a bitter smile flashing over his lips. “I’d rather die than marrying into that trash family.”

“Who’s trash?”

The threatening voice behind them caused both friends to turn around at the same time, now facing their worst nightmare.  
Song Woo-Bin, the brother of the mentioned trash family daughter and his worse half, Shinhwa’s heir Gu Jun-Pyo.

“You are trash.” Yi-Jeong said without even losing his calm a bit. If you weren’t that asshole’s little pet hound doggie, no one would even look at you.”

“Yi-Jeong..” Ji-Hoo warned quietly. He hated conflict and knew this would end ugly. 

Back in the days, Gu Jun-Pyo was his close friend. In kindergarten, they had all been friends. Then his parents died in an accident and he changed.   
The group split into two separate factions, after Jun-Pyo broke a toy on purpose, that Ji-Hoo didn’t want to share because it had been his dad’s last present.   
Yi-Jeong was on his side, while Woo-Bin had called it just some stupid toy, not worth any tears.   
From that day on, Jun-Pyo had claimed Woo-Bin as his best friend and Yi-Jeong stayed with Ji-Hoo.   
Maybe the group had never split up, if they understood at that young age, that they were all traumatized by their families in one way or another.   
But they had been just kids, holding a grudge that turned into hatred and despise over the years.   
Now, reaching their 20s and about to graduate to university, Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jeong tried to ignore their elite enemies, while Jun-Pyo never missed a chance to terrorize them and Woo-Bin always played along.

But with the upcoming engagement of So Yi-Jeong and Song Mi-Sun, there was no way to ignore the other party now. 

Woo-Bin grabbed him by the throat and stared into Yi-Jeong’s cold and empty eyes.   
“You can call me whatever you like, but if you touch my sister with your dirty player-hands, I will kill you with mine.”

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t touch your ugly sister, if she was the last girl on the planet.”

Yi-Jeong felt a dull pain in his face, then everything turned black for a moment.   
When he opened his eyes again, he saw three Ji-Hoos, slowly turning into one, offering him a hand.   
He slapped it away and got back up on his own, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth and spit on the ground.

“It’s really hard to believe, that he was your best friend, once..” Ji-Hoo said quietly.

“Tz.. That’s like 15 years ago. I can’t even remember.. Now, I don’t even know who that guy is.”

“Thank you..”

“Hm?” Yi-Jeong looked at Ji-Hoo, who had a barely visible smile on his face.

“For staying with me, back then..”

Yi-Jeong squeezed his shoulder and patted his back.   
“Don’t mention it. But you could start preparing a guest room for me, because your best friend might be homeless after the charity.”

“You know you can always stay with me. But I guess I won’t have to because your parents will kill you.”

“Better me, than each other..sorry..” Yi-Jeong said quickly, because dead parents were never a good topic.

“Come on, lets eat something, before we have to go back to class.”

Meanwhile, Jun-Pyo was trying to calm Woo-Bin down. Usually, the son of Seoul’s Mafia King wasn’t easily losing his temper,   
but the thought alone, that So Yi-Jeong was marrying into his family made him furious. 

“I thought after graduation, I would never see him again! Do you know what it means, when he marries Mi-Sun?   
He will be in my life forever! He will be part of my family and I can’t ever get rid of him! We have to find a way to stop that...” Woo-Bin said the last part more to himself,   
staring into the distance for a moment. “They want me to marry into that JK group… If I can get that woman to want Yi-Jeong instead of me, and you marry my sister, then...”

“What? I’m not marrying your sister, forget that! I already gave my heart to someone, you know that.” Jun-Pyo complained and Woo-Bin sighed.   
“Come on, buddy, help me out of this...”

“Of what now… JK group or So Yi-Jeong?” 

“Both..”

Jun-Pyo laughed. “Woo-Bin. You’re so screwed. But your engagement isn’t official, yet. Right?”

Woo-Bin shook his head. “No but I heard my parents talk about it.” he suddenly didn’t look angry anymore, but somehow devastated.   
Jun-Pyo understood and wrapped an arm around his friend. Woo-Bin leaned against him and closed his eyes.

“If they force-marry me to a woman, I die. I can’t live my whole life as a lie.”

“I know.. But the world is changing. You just hang in there long enough, alright. And I always got your back, you know that.”

“Thank you… but just because it is legal now, doesn’t mean it’s tolerated. Especially not in positions like ours.”

“Hey. One day, we make the rules. Did you forget?” Jun-Pyo poked Woo-Bin’s shoulder and made him smile a bit.   
“You’re the most bad-ass guy with the kindest heart I know. If anyone ever judges you because you like guys, let me deal with them.”

“What would I do without you...” Woo-Bin mumbled, but poked him back.

“Well, if I was gay too, you would marry me. Right?”

“What?” Woo-Bin laughed. “Sorry, bro. You’re not my type.”

Jun-Pyo looked honestly offended by his best friend’s words. “Wait… you’re not in love with me?”

Woo-Bin spit out the juice he was trying to drink and coughed. “No?” he laughed even more at Jun-Pyo’s expression. He looked so deeply hurt, that it was almost cute.  
“You’re too tall for me. And too self-centered. Also who’s gonna be my best man, if I ever get married, hm?”

“Do you remember when we were little, and we played wedding? You were the groom and Yi-Jeong was the bride.. is he more..”

“Shut up now! We were like 4. What happened back then doesn’t matter anymore.   
The only Yi-Jeong I know is that dirty playboy, who tries to get his hands on my little sister. He’s disgusting.”

“Well, he’s obviously not very happy with the thought of marrying her…”

“Yeah, because he has to deal with me now.”

Jun-Pyo looked at Woo-Bin for a while. Usually, his friend was the always the calm one,   
the one who thought things through before doing something and the one who kept him down to earth,   
when he was too high up in the air. Now he was so angry, his eyes even teared up a little. 

“Woo-Bin.. What are you really pissed about? That he’s going to marry into your family, or that it’s your sister, not you.”

“What?” now it was Woo-Bin, who looked a bit too offended. “I told you, I hate him!   
Just because I like guys and he was my kindergarten best friend doesn’t mean I’m into him! I’m not into you or him or anyone, okay? Just… leave me alone.”

Woo-Bin pushed Jun-Pyo out of the way to dramatically storm off. Jun-Pyo looked after him and huffed, the corners of his mouth twitching into a tiny smile.

After school, Jun-Pyo was waiting outside, close to the parking spot of a familiar bike.   
They had way too much fun in the past, putting glue on the saddle or paint.   
He giggled, thinking back to Ji-Hoo walking around with his perfect white suits and paint all over his butt.   
When the owner walked around the corner, he grabbed his arm.

Ji-Hoo turned around and stared at Jun-Pyo with wide eyes, but he said nothing.

“We need to talk.” Jun-Pyo said calmly and released Ji-Hoo’s arm. “Do you have a moment?”

“I have nothing to say.” Ji-Hoo finally said and Jun-Pyo smiled.   
“It’s not about me, or us. I want to help my friend and it also might help your friend, so… do you have a minute?”

“I give you three.” Ji-Hoo said and followed Jun-Pyo to a quiet spot.

“About the engagement..”

“It won’t happen anyway, he won’t agree to it.”

“You know they can force him, right?” Jun-Pyo said as a matter of fact and Ji-Hoo sighed. “Get to the point.”

“All I want you to do is giving Yi-Jeong’s father an idea… Just that.. marrying Mi-Sun isn’t the worst case. He could get engaged to Woo-Bin instead. It’s legal now.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Please, trust me with this, just this one time.” 

Ji-Hoo tried, but no matter how hard he played out every scenario in his head, Jun-Pyo’s words didn’t make sense.  
“Gu Jun-Pyo.. I don’t know what you want from me. Or how this would help my friend to escape that situation. So I won’t do it.”

“I can’t tell you. But… if it plays out, everything will be fine. And if not… it’s still the same. It won’t make it worse.”

“Your time is over. I’m leaving.” Ji-Hoo said and left Jun-Pyo on his own.

Later that day, Ji-Hoo was visiting Yi-Jeong at his atelier.   
Jun-Pyo’s words were still circling in his head and he was considering telling his friend about the weird meeting.   
Was he really suggesting to get Yi-Jeong engaged to Woo-Bin instead?   
“I’m not going to be flower girl and the maid of honor again...” he mumbled to himself, remembering the day when they were kids and played wedding.   
He had to walk after Yi-Jeong, throwing flower petals. It felt like from another life…

When he arrived at the atelier, he already heard loud voices from the inside. He stopped by the door and heard Yi-Jeong yelling.

“I give zero fucks if you disinherit me. I’m not gonna marry that girl! You can drag me in front of all those people, and television, I’ll say no.”

Ji-Hoo decided to enter the room and said: “It could be so much worse, imagine you would get engaged to Song Woo-Bin.”

Both, Yi-Jeong and his father looked at him as if he had lost his mind.   
“What? It’s legal now.” Ji-Hoo said as a matter of fact and closed the door behind him. He had no idea why that came out of his mouth now,   
but he was also curious what Jun-Pyo expected to happen. Most likely, nothing was going to happen, because that would be beyond crazy.

“I would kill myself.” Yi-Jeong said dryly. “Homeless, or dead. My life options are just getting better.”

“You will be there tomorrow, or I kill you myself. You know how much this means to your mother.” Yi-Jeong’s father said.   
“I’m gonna meet your future wife’s mother now and tell her everything goes as planned.”  
The boys waited until he was gone and Yi-Jeong dropped on his little bench. “It’s not fair.   
I can’t deal with another suicide attempt from my mom.. Ji-Hoo.. what am I supposed to do? A marriage without love…   
I will become like my father.. All I’m gonna do is hurt her until she kills herself.. And Woo-Bin my brother in law…   
After all that happened between us. There’s nothing left but hate..”

“Is there?” Ji-Hoo asked and Yi-Jeong looked up. “Don’t you hate Jun-Pyo? Both of them?”  
Ji-Hoo thought about it for a moment, then he shook his head. “I’m disappointed.. And it hurts.   
But hate.. Hate is a big word. If I could turn back time… I would choose my friends over a toy.   
I would want us all together now. Our fight… you guys didn’t even have anything to do with it. You were so close and then…”

“Stop now. It is how it is. No one forced Woo-Bin to stick with Jun-Pyo.   
No one forced them to make our lives hell. I have no regrets.” he smiled at Ji-Hoo and got up to prepare some tea.

“I wish I could help you somehow with tomorrow..” Ji-Hoo said and Yi-Jeong let out a cold laugh. “Just get the guest room ready.”

Meanwhile, Yi-Jeong’s father was meeting with Woo-Bin’s mother in a fancy restaurant.  
“We might have a problem..” he said over a drink and the woman raised an eyebrow.  
“But I also might have a plan.”

***


	2. The act no one wanted to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even care if any of this makes sense. I hope whoever stumbles over this and decides to give it a shot, will have as much fun as I had :3

***

The next day came way too fast.  
The charity event was a success as always, all of Seoul’s high society was there to celebrate their supremacy.  
Yi Jeong had felt sick to the bones the whole day and at some point, he just muted all the emotions and functioned like a zombie.  
He was still determined to say no, but he was terrified of the aftermath. Would his mother end up in hospital again? Would he lose his atelier and with that, his purpose in life?

He was sitting at a round table with Ji Hoo and his parents, always looking over to the table with the Song Family. Jun Pyo and his mother were there as well.  
Suddenly, Woo Bin looked at him. Their eyes met for a split second and Yi Jeong looked away at first, but then, he looked back and locked eyes with Woo Bin.  
All dressed up, in that neat, brown suit, with his hair out of his face and that little bow-tie, Song Woo-Bin really looked like a prince, Yi Jeong thought, and he regretted, that he had called him trash. No matter his background, Song Woo Bin had never been trash in his eyes. Maybe together with Gu Jun Pyo, he acted like a jerk, but Ji Hoo was right. There was no hate. Only hate for how they treated each other like trash.

Woo Bin made a gesture like he would slit his throat and Yi Jeong looked back to the stage, where now his father and Woo Bin’s mother walked to the microphone. He listened to their endless speech of how the families would come together to build a giant new art center and to tie boundaries..

“Now it comes..” Yi Jeong whispered to Ji Hoo, who patted his knee.

“Art is the way to communicate through all kinds of media. It allows a freedom of expression. We, as two of Korea’s top companies, want to make a difference. We want to set a sign for freedom in art and also in lifestyle. Therefore, we are proud to announce the engagement of my son, Song Woo Bin..”

Woo-Bin almost jumped in his seat, when the spotlight hit him first. This wasn’t his day, it was his sisters!

“And my son, So Yi Jeong.” Yi Jeong’s father finished the announcement and Yi Jeong looked around, blinded by the spotlight and pale as a ghost. The audience murmured and was obviously hit by surprise.

“Please, come up the stage!” Woo Bin’s mother clapped and smiled.

Jun Pyo bit his finger to not scream, but he couldn’t stop grinning from one ear to the other. He looked over to Ji Hoo, obviously satisfied and Ji Hoo slowly understood what was happening. This was a trick. He leaned over to Yi Jeong and whispered: “They try to trick you.. They want you to choose Mi Sun over Woo Bin as the second worst case. Don’t freak out now.”  
Yi Jeong stood up slowly and walked up to the stage, looking over to Woo Bin, who was refusing to get up, but Jun Pyo forced him out of his seat and pushed him into the right direction.  
Already standing, with all eyes on him, he had no other choice than following Yi Jeong. 

“This is a nightmare..” he mumbled to himself and looked at Yi Jeong, when they met on stage. He looked equally confused and helpless.

“What do we do?” he mouthed and Woo Bin looked over to his mother, who had a more than satisfied smile on her face. Yi Jeong’s father looked superior, his arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for the situation to escalate. Woo Bin used all his strength to stay calm and rational. He leaned in to whisper something into Yi Jeong’s ear. “Do you trust me?”

For some reason, Yi Jeong nodded and Woo Bin took his hand. He turned to the microphone and said: “We are looking forward to this commitment.” he forced a smile and the audience reacted with subdued applause. Woo Bin leaned over and whispered with a smile through gritted teeth: “Smile..” he gave Yi Jeong a brief peck on the cheek and Yi Jeong forced a smile as well. 

Jun Pyo was almost falling from his chair because he couldn’t stop laughing. This was so much better than he had ever expected.

Yi Jeong looked at his father, who, by now, was pretty much forcing a smile as well, because he slowly realized, the moment when Yi Jeong would disagree and say he would marry Mi Sun instead, wasn’t coming and when Yi Jeong noticed, that Ji Hoo was right and he was actually doing something now that his father never wanted to happen, he felt his body relaxing. He intertwined his fingers with Woo Bin’s and waved into the audience. He wouldn’t have to marry Mi Sun, he was marrying Woo Bin and that was suddenly so funny to him, that he started laughing until tears streamed over his face. 

Woo Bin was looking at Yi Jeong, thinking he entirely lost his mind, but then he suddenly realized, he couldn’t even remember the last time, he had seen him actually laugh. Until now, he couldn’t even remember how his smile looked like. His heart was suddenly pounding hard in his chest, when he remembered how much he adored his beautiful smile. Even the cute dimples, he had as a child, were still there. For a moment, he felt pure happiness, standing next to the guy he used to adore and having their engagement announced in public. This was public. This was real. This was… Yi Jeong.. laughing his ass off, because it was all so surreal and absurd.  
“I think I’m gonna puke..” Woo Bin mumbled and hurried off the stage. Yi Jeong looked after him, made a gesture to the audience, that all was fine and followed him, still laughing. He should be raging, but he couldn’t stop.

“Hey, future-hubby. What just happened.. that’s a joke right?” Yi Jeong asked, after Woo-Bin sat down on a bench on one of the many balconies of the building. He needed fresh air.

“Please tell me this is for real, because I think it didn’t go as planned for our parents. They were trying to get me to agree to her, right?”

“I..I honestly don’t know, but what you say makes sense...” Woo Bin mumbled into his palms. He had is face hidden in his hands and felt like bursting into tears.

“Can I be the groom this time?” Yi Jeong asked and Woo Bin shot him a look. “Why are you such an ass? What happened to the boy I married 15 years ago? I don’t even know who you are anymore...”

Now Yi Jeong’s smile faded as fast as the short, lighthearted recall of a memory. “Right back atcha.” 

He settled next to Woo Bin and sighed.

“What now? Do you want me to go in and say I take her instead of you? But you know what? They started to mess with us. How about we feed them their own bitter medicine and actually go though with this. Let’s see how far they’ll go. Or do you think they’ll just watch _us_ getting married? Maybe they will set us free at some point because it’s still better than this, hm?”

Woo Bin tried to hide how much every single word from Yi Jeong hurt. But he also kinda deserved it. Whatever Jun Pyo thought of to terrorize them in the past, he just went along with it. As the loyal friend he was, he wondered now why he never had Yi Jeong’s back in those situations. Why he always followed Jun Pyo’s command. Maybe because he was well aware, that without him, Jun Pyo had no one. Without him, he would be completely messed up, just like Ji Hoo would have no one without Yi Jeong. They split, so that everyone had someone, but instead of trying to find back together, they kept fighting until they didn’t even know why anymore.

“You look good tonight..” Yi Jeong mentioned nonchalantly and completely out of context, when Woo Bin remained silent, but now slowly turned his head, eying him from the side. Yi Jeong looked at him, his face like a mask. He wasn’t smiling anymore and his eyes looked black in the dim light. “What? I can’t compliment my fiancé now?”  
“Just...don’t be a dick, okay? This is messed up enough.” Woo Bin said. He looked exhausted, his eyes sad.

“You asked me to trust you on that stage. I did. Here we are.”

“Here we are..” Woo Bin echoed. “Let’s play along just for now, okay? We take some time to think about it. What our options are and how to win this game. What do you think?”

Yi Jeong was lost in thoughts for a moment.  
“You could just have said no. You agreed to this. What’s in it for you?” he asked eventually. 

“You not marrying my sister and me not marrying into JK group. That’s a pretty good deal. Even if it means, that I have to deal with you.”

Yi Jeong stood up and offered Woo Bin a hand. “I admit, it’s not easy for me but.. I’m a good actor. Let’s give them a show they never wanted to see.”

Woo Bin hesitated for a moment, then he accepted the offer and stood up, squeezing his hand softly. “Alright. Let’s go.”

In the hall, Ji Hoo was pulling Jun Pyo over to his table and hissed: “What were you thinking? Is this what you wanted to happen?”

“This is so much better than any scenario I played out in my head.” Jun Pyo grinned, “Look, they didn’t want this to actually happen..” he whispered and pointed over to the parents, who were discussing now, both in a little panic mode.

“They can’t take that back now after announcing what a big milestone for future generations this is. It’s already all over the internet. I underestimated you.” Jun Pyo said happily, while scrolling through his news feed.

“You’re such a jerk. Your best friend is now forced to marry a guy he also can’t stand. Is Yi Jeong not enough? Now they’re both screwed.”

“Yoon Ji Hoo… You just lean back, relax and watch, alright? Look.”

Ji Hoo looked into the direction, Jun Pyo was pointing and saw Yi Jeong and Woo Bin coming back side by side.  
Yi Jeong had his arm tucked into Woo Bin’s and a smile on his lips. Ji Hoo knew it was his fake smile. Woo Bin looked tense.

“Yeah. They look so happy.” he said sarcastically, but Jun Pyo still had a satisfied smile on his face.

The crowd was murmuring when the fresh announced couple entered the room, but slowly spreading to spend the rest of the evening getting drinks or dance.  
Yi Jeong looked around and saw his father coming up to him. “Son. Wasn’t it you, who said you would rather kill yourself than marry him?” he spat but Yi Jeong played innocent.

“Father.. Why would I say no to such a handsome man? Aren’t you proud of me? Being an example for future generations AND you get your deal done?” his voice was cold as ice.

Yi Jeong’s father was lost for words and Woo Bin took the chance from him to reply something.

“Yo, Yi Jeong. I like that song. Do you wanna dance?” he asked and Yi Jeong smiled at him. “It would be a pleasure.”

The boys left Yi Jeong’s fuming father behind, without looking back.

“This is more fun than I expected.” Yi Jeong whispered, but Woo Bin wasn’t enjoying the situation. He wanted to, but he knew it was all just an act. Yi Jeong wasn’t his friend and having a glimpse of what it would feel like if he still was, hurt more than he would have imagined. Why was it easier to be mean to him, than being nice? Maybe he just got used to it and it had become more pleasant than dealing with his true feelings. Right now, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Yi Jeong wrapped his arms loosely around Woo Bin’s neck and Woo Bin grabbed his waist. They weren’t really dancing, just slowly moving back and forth. Woo Bin was still tense and Yi Jeong thought it was because he hated him so much, that this must be pure torture for him. He wasn’t even looking at him, just staring somewhere into the distance. What was going on in Woo Bin’s head?

“Hey… You might not like it, but you saved my ass tonight. I could never marry Mi Sun.. It would just be wrong. She deserves better.”

“Wow.. We finally agree on something.”

“Woo Bin..”

“What?”

Yi Jeong looked at his former friend. He wanted to apologize for calling him trash earlier, but then he remembered all the many times he and Jun Pyo had treated him and Ji Hoo like trash and he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“Nothing..” Yi Jeong leaned his forehead against Woo Bin’s shoulder and closed his eyes. After all these years, why didn’t he feel like a stranger to him? In this weird situation, with all eyes on him and his dance partner, knowing that people would talk bad and judge them behind their backs, why was he feeling so safe?

Woo Bin tightened his grip around Yi Jeong’s waist. He wanted to pull him closer and push him away at the same time, his fingers digging into the silky fabric of his light-gray suit. His head dropped against Yi Jeong’s shoulder and he closed his eyes with a soft sigh, when he felt him tighten his embrace. How many times had he wished for something like this to happen..  
He wanted to forget everything that happened and just start over. He wanted to have his friend back. But he knew he messed this up so badly, there was no chance Yi Jeong would just forgive and forget.

For now, Woo Bin decided it was good to just hold him for a little while.

***


	3. About a door that had never been closed

***

“This is a nightmare.. this is a damn nightmare!” Woo Bin walked up and down in Jun Pyo’s room.   
He just couldn’t be alone after the event and decided to have a sleepover at his friend’s house.

“No, it’s the jackpot! Don’t you see it?” Jun Pyo was still in a splendid mood.

“Wait..” Woo Bin eyed him suspiciously. “Do you have something to do with this?”

“Maybe.” Jun Pyo said proudly.

“Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what this does to me?”

“I actually have an idea.” Jun Pyo was sitting in his chair like a king on his throne, not feeling the slightest guilt.

“When you overreacted yesterday, I just knew it. You love him. You always loved him, right? Now you can marry him. You’re welcome.”

Woo Bin had to sit down. He buried his face in his palms and took a few deep breaths. Then he looked up.

“Gu Jun Pyo… Are you aware of what we did to them the past years?”

“We played some pranks...so? He’ll get over it.”

“No. He might not get over it. It was more than just some pranks. He hates me. I can’t even blame him..”

Now the info slowly reached Jun Pyo and his smile faded. “What.. for real? But I saw you dancing. You looked so close, I thought you two agreed to get along again..” he said, now honestly upset.

“We agreed to play along. It’s all just an act. It felt so real but it wasn’t and I don’t know how to deal with this because… because maybe you’re right.. Maybe I love him...a little.   
And I hate myself for it..” Woo Bin jumped on the soft bed and crawled under the blanket until he was entirely hidden.  
“Yo, Woo Bin. All you got to do now is play long enough until he falls in love with you, too. He walked up to the altar, holding a flower bouquet before and said yes.”

“He was five and had no idea what he was doing!” Woo Bin’s dull voice came through the blanket.

Jun Pyo stood up, took a run and jumped on the lump under the blanket.   
“Stop being so negative!” he shouted and started tickling his friend, who tried to kick him off, but started giggling and yelling instead of being angry any longer.

After a while, his head popped out under the blanket, his face was red and his hair tousled. 

“There you are.” Jun Pyo grinned and ruffled through his hair.

“You know that you can’t hate without love, right? If he really hates you, that just means he really loves you.   
If he would just dislike you, he wouldn’t care about you at all. You hated him a bit too much, that’s how I understood, that you love him. And I’m sorry.   
It’s my fault, that you guys don’t get along anymore, I know that. Would I have realized it sooner, I wouldn’t have dragged you into this.   
Can you forgive this idiot?” Jun Pyo pointed to his own face and looked at Woo Bin, with huge, sad eyes.

Woo Bin sighed and ruffled through his ridiculous curls. “It’s my fault too. I could have said no. But I was too afraid of my own feelings for way too long.   
The moment I was old enough to realized that loving him is wrong, I just wanted him to hate me and I wanted to hate him. Now I know it’s not wrong and I am not ashamed of my feelings.   
But the damage is there. I can barely look at him.”

“You could tell him like that.”

“There’s another problem. He’s not gay. He’s the most infamous womanizer in the whole city. If I tell him that I am not acting, he might never talk to me again… I just don’t know what to do...”

Jun Pyo rolled off of him and crawled under the blanket as well, snuggling up like Woo Bin was a teddy bear. 

“I know. You could wait for him to make a move.”

Woo Bin started to wind a strand of Jun Pyo’s hair around his finger and watched how it always bounced back into its original form. Jun Pyo closed his eyes. He enjoyed the fondling and sighed.

“You know what’s crazy..” Woo Bin said quietly, staring into the distance.   
“It doesn’t feel like 15 years. I feel like we were just like 6 and mad at each other for a few days and suddenly we were teenagers and I understood my feelings and tried to fight them and now we’re adults with a 15 years long history of terrorizing our friends..”

“When you say it like that.. it sounds like we wasted a lot of time..” Jun Pyo mumbled sleepily.

“I think we did. Today, I realized that… when it’s us against the world, we’re still a team, no matter what.”

“Then team up with him. Try to build up that friendship first. I won’t get in your way, I promise. You always got my back. Now it’s time I return the favor. It’s time to get the gang back together.”

“You miss them too?” Woo Bin asked and Jun Pyo laughed. “Of course. They won’t ever talk to us, so I have to use pranks to get them to interact with us. You thought it’s because I don’t like them?”

“You are such an idiot...” Woo Bin mumbled, already feeling himself dozing off.

“But you love me.”

“I do..”

While Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were already asleep, Yi Jeong was back in his atelier, together with Ji Hoo.

“I think you had enough..” Ji Hoo said while he was watching Yi Jeong taking a huge sip from the second bottle of wine. The first, he already emptied alone.

“Oh, I don’t have anything close to enough to digest what just happened. I don’t know if I should laugh or cry.   
Am I relieved or angry? Tell me, because I have no idea!” he started to yell. Ji Hoo hated when he was yelling.

“It was Jun Pyo.. He tricked me to get that idea into your father’s head. I guess he just wanted to humiliate you in front of everyone. I’m sorry..”

“No..” Yi Jeong shook his head. “No I doubt that. He was sabotaging the engagement announcement. With success.”  
He took another sip and walked up and down the room.

“And now you’re engaged to Woo Bin. Is that better?”

Yi Jeong sat down and stared into the void. “My life is a joke now, isn’t it?”

Ji Hoo took the bottle from him and sat down next to him. Yi Jeong dropped against him and closed his eyes.  
“When I danced with him.. For a moment, I thought… if he wouldn’t hate me, this could be a good thing. I..  
I realized how much I miss him..” he blinked away a tear and wiped it away, hastily. “Ji Hoo.. Why did he start hating me? What did I do?”

“Maybe you should ask him.. You have a lot of things to talk about now, no?”

“You know.. actually, I can’t blame him. I don’t even like myself… I’m exactly what I never wanted to be.. My father.”

“And you can keep throwing a pity party for yourself or change it.” Ji Hoo said and looked at his friend, who now looked at him with angry eyes.

“Pity party?”

“No one forces you to drink or sleep around. And no one can stop you, except you. You could try being a good husband for a change.”   
Ji Hoo grinned, because he meant that last advice as a joke to lighten up the situation, but Yi Jeong wasn’t laughing. He was lost in thoughts, Ji Hoo’s words echoing in his head. A good husband..

A week passed and Yi Jeong was staying at home, because he wasn’t ready to face the public or the students at Shinhwa High.   
Until he didn’t even know how to deal with the situation, he wasn’t ready to face anyone.   
Reporters were showing up and camp in front of his atelier, but he was focusing on his pottery, while listening to loud music all day long.

The only thing he read somewhere, was a statement from Woo Bin. That he wouldn’t give interviews without his fiancé and it was enough to keep him calm for the moment.  
In the evening, it was more quiet outside and he enjoyed a glass of wine on his own, when his mobile phone rang.  
It was the hospital and Yi Jeong knew it was his mother again. He knew it just by the number and wasn’t even picking up, grabbed the bottle and went looking for his father.  
His head was empty and his body felt numb.   
Yi Jeong found his father in his office. It was his first guess.   
He wasn’t even surprised to find him with a young woman, while his mother had most likely tried to kill herself again.  
He stood in the door frame and just watched. Was that his own future?   
Yi Jeong smashed the bottle on the ground and gave the couple in action almost a heart attack.

“This is not my future..” he mumbled with tears in his eyes, turned around and stumbled away.

Yi Jeong remembered the first time this had happened.   
He was 5 and simply too young to find his dad with a strange woman and then his mom, trying to take her own life.  
That night, he ran away, to his best friend’s house. Under the blanket and in the arms of Song Woo Bin, he found shelter.  
He was so scared, that his mother would leave him and he didn’t want to see his dad again.   
Woo Bin had promised him, that he would never leave him and that was enough.

“Liar..You lied..” Yi Jeong said over and over, while his wobbly legs brought him to the house, that once made him feel so safe.

Woo Bin’s home was behind an iron fence and to get to the actual front door, he had to pass a guarded gate.

To Yi Jeong’s surprise, he was allowed access without problems. The place hadn’t changed much from his memory and Yi Jeong got even escorted to Woo Bin’s room. Since that was his goal, he wasn’t questioning why they let him just walk through and pushed the door open without even knocking.

The flickering light of the big television screen set the mood for the semi-dark room. Woo Bin was lying on his bed, in black,  
silky pajamas, looking up in surprise and pausing the movie.

“Yi Jeong?” he asked with a broken voice and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Was he crying?

“Your security sucks. They just let me in.” Yi Jeong greeted, but was still waiting by the door.

“My security works fine. I just never took you off the VIP list.” Woo Bin said and Yi Jeong immediately forgot everything he wanted to yell at him.

“What?” he asked and his voice broke.

Woo Bin shifted from the middle of his huge double bed to one side and patted on the mattress next to him.  
“Wanna sit down? You look like a mess..”

Yi Jeong struggled for a moment, then he slowly walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge.  
He picked up the Blu Ray, that was lying on the bed and read the title. “The Holiday?” he looked at Woo Bin, a smile flashing over his lips.  
“I didn’t know you’re into Rom/Com.” 

“You don’t know much about me anymore, do you?” 

Now Yi Jeong saw that Woo Bin’s eyes were red and watery. He was looking at him like he wanted to say a million things, but he remained silent.

“You look like a mess, too.” he said quietly and Woo Bin faked a laugh.

“Ah.. it’s.. it’s just that movie. It makes me tear up all the time... But it has a happy ending!”

“Do you believe in happy endings?” Yi Jeong asked quietly.

“How do you survive, when you don’t?” Woo Bin returned the question.

“My mom is in the hospital again.. My dad is fucking some girl in his office in the meantime. I didn’t know where to go..”  
Yi Jeong was staring into his lap, not sure if this was the right place to be.  
It was quiet for a moment, the humming of the Blu Ray Player was the only noise in the room.

“Do you want to crawl under my blanket?” Woo Bin asked eventually and Yi Jeong looked at him with sad eyes.

“Do we still do that?”

“We could… start again..” Woo Bin’s heart was beating so fast, he could barely breathe.   
The whole evening, he had spent in bed, watching stupid movies, crying his eyes out over his own dilemma.  
He had no strength left and just wanted to be there for Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin slipped under the blanket and held it up for Yi Jeong to join him, and he did.  
He crawled right into Woo Bin’s arms and closed his eyes.  
Woo Bin just held him, because he didn’t know what to say. For apologizing, he didn’t even know where to start.

“Woo Bin..” Yi Jeong mumbled and his hot breath hit Woo Bin’s neck, making him shiver. He smelled like alcohol…

“I’m trash...not you.. I am..” he mumbled and Woo Bin let out a shaky breath. “Yi Jeong.. don’t..”

“I’m so scared that I’m gonna become my father.. I’m already halfway there..”

“You can choose who you want to be, you know.. You don’t have to be like him. Right now, you’re pretty famous for being engaged to some rich jerk, but I heard he’s handsome.”

Now Yi Jeong choked a laugh. “Yeah.. you are..”

“Handsome or a jerk?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah..” Woo Bin smiled and buried his nose in Yi Jeong’s hair. 

“You can keep watching your movie, if you want. I just..stay like this, if you don’t mind..”

Yi Jeong felt his throat tighten. He slowly realized, that Woo Bin’s home had always been open for him.  
All those years.. this spot had been available for him all the time..

Woo Bin grabbed the remote and pushed the play button to continue the movie.   
The moment the sound was breaking the silence in the room, Yi Jeong couldn’t hold it back any longer and started to cry bitterly.   
Woo Bin pulled him closer and started fondling his hair.   
A habit he had developed over time, because Jun Pyo liked it and he enjoyed it too.  
He let Yi Jeong cry, while holding him tight. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, but wanted to give Yi Jeong the illusion, that he wasn’t paying attention to him.

Woo Bin wasn’t sure if this was the alcohol, or just a weak moment. He didn’t know if Yi Jeong came here for this or for something else.   
All he knew was that he would never push him away again.

***


	4. The group that never should have split up

***

When Yi Jeong woke up, he needed a moment to realize where he was. Everything felt strange, but familiar at the same time.  
Woo Bin was still asleep and his face only a few inches away. Yi Jeong reached out and traced the bridge of his nose lightly.  
Then he brushed over his eyebrows with his fingertips and smiled. Woo Bin was so beautiful, he absolutely wouldn’t mind waking up next to him every day.

“I missed you..” Yi Jeong whispered and blinked away a tear.  
It was hard not to think of all the times Woo Bin had treated him like some nasty insect, he needed to erase.  
But what he said last night.. that he never took the VIP status away from him in this house.  
That meant something, right? 

Woo Bin mumbled something Yi Jeong couldn’t understand and slowly opened his eyes.  
Yi Jeong felt panic rushing through his veins, when Woo Bin wasn’t saying a thing, until he suddenly smiled and Yi Jeong relaxed immediately and returned the smile.

“Woo Bin… I think I know what I want..”

“Hm?” Woo Bin still looked so sleepy, Yi Jeong just couldn’t stop smiling.

“I can’t tell you just yet..”

“Do you just think you know what you want or do you know what you want?” Woo Bin mumbled, still with that dorky, sleepy smile on his lips.

Yi Jeong giggled softly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” 

Yi Jeong’s smile faded and he dropped his gaze.  
“Why?” Why did you do that to me. Was it because you started to hate me? And if so.. why did you hate me so much?”

Woo Bin was suddenly wide awake and his whole body on fire. Every cell screamed at him to run, but he couldn’t escape the situation.  
Yi Jeong had his head rested on his arm and his other hand, resting on his waist, started to shake.  
He couldn't move a bit, but his heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest, not knowing how to reply to this without telling the whole truth.

“Hey…” Yi Jeong whispered, “Was it Jun Pyo who pressured you or…” he took a shaky breath, “I just need to know, so I can work on myself.”

Woo Bin chewed on his lower lip for a moment. He could just blame Jun Pyo, but that wasn’t him.  
He would take responsibility for his actions.

“No, it wasn’t just Jun Pyo..” he finally started, now a bit more calm and collected, “I don’t know how to tell you, but.. it also wasn’t you, it was me. I hated myself and I projected it on you.  
I was angry because you punished me for taking Jun Pyo’s side. I was angry, because you picked Ji Hoo over me.  
When I stopped being angry, I didn’t know what to do. It isn’t enough to just say that I’m sorry now.  
You deserve more than just me saying I’m sorry. That’s why I can’t say it.. But if you give me a chance to be your friend again.. I will make it right, this time.  
Can you accept that as an answer for now, until I’m ready to tell you all?”

Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin for a little while, then he nodded with a sweet smile.

“I think I’m ready to go back to school. With you by my side. I’m ready to face the crowd.”

“As my fiancé?” Woo Bin grinned, obviously relieved that his reclaimed friend wasn't digging for more answers and Yi Jeong laughed. “Yes. Let’s shock them all.”

“Alright! But first… can you get up? Since I woke up.. I can’t feel my arm anymore..”

Yi Jeong’s eyes widened, now realizing that he still used Woo Bin’s arm as a pillow and he sat up.  
Woo Bin wasn’t even able to lift his numb arm and Yi Jeong tried to get the blood flow again with massaging it.

“Hey, wake up! You have to try harder!” he laughed at Woo Bin’s stressed face, while trying to move his fingers.

“I’m trying really hard! Ah! It comes. Ah… it hurts.. thousands of needles...” 

Yi Jeong picked up his arm and started kneading his hand and fingers. “You gonna survive this! Be strong!” he laughed and Woo Bin laughed with him.

The next school day was different from all other days at Shinhwa High. Usually, a red race car was followed by a yellow sports car, parking on the right side of the parking lot.  
An orange sports car was always followed by a motorbike, parking as far away as possible from the other two.  
On that day, an orange sports car was followed by a yellow one, parking next to each other in the middle of the parking lot.  
A bunch of students were already hoarding around them and when both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin left their cars, their faces like masks, walking up to the school building side by side, it caused a scene similar to Moses, parting the red sea.  
Girls started to scream, when Yi Jeong took Woo Bin’s hand as if it was the most common thing in the universe.

Jun Pyo was already waiting for Woo Bin, he hadn’t heard from him the whole weekend.  
Ji Hoo also looked up from a spot, where he was sitting and waiting for Yi Jeong, not really expecting him to come, after he was hiding and not answering calls for over a week now.

He got up slowly, when he saw the two former friends together, not sure what to do now, but from across the campus, he saw Jun Pyo walking up to them, with a wide smile on his face.  
He joined them, walking next to Woo Bin and when they passed him, he just lined up and walked next to Yi Jeong.  
Though F4 had only existed until shortly after Kindergarten, the group had been a legend ever since.  
All four of them had still seen each other every day at school and their conflicts became the schools most loved gossip.  
There were fan girls, who teamed up with one side and battled each other as a school club.  
Boys who tried to get one of the highly desired free spots in the F4 private room, that hadn’t been used by Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo ever since.  
They still got the private teaching, but in a less spectacular room and with no name plates on their tables.  
Now it looked like the group was back together, with two of the opponents officially engaged and that was more than a scandal.

Inside the building, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a look before they parted and each party headed to their rooms.  
Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo had no idea what was going on and they had to brief their friends.

“Woo Bin!” Jun Pyo yelled, the moment he shut the door. “Tell me everything.” he ordered with a stern look.

“Relax, it’s not what you think.” Woo Bin said and Jun Pyo frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Yi Jeong came to my house and.. he was a mess. I’m not sure yet what his intentions are but.. I got the feeling, that he really missed our friendship and.. we’re giving it another shot.  
I just went along with it because.. If I can get that friendship back, it’s more than I ever expected.”

“But you’re still engaged?” Jun Pyo asked.

“Yes, but it’s still just an act. But at least it’s more fun now, knowing that he wants us to be friends again.” Woo Bin smiled, but it was a sad smile.

“Hey. That’s still good!! Now you have time to make him fall for you! And the best thing is.. if he reacts in a weird way, you can always say it’s part of the act!”  
Jun Pyo slapped his shoulder and smiled.

“Well.. it would be stupid to not try, right? We still have a lot to work on.. Get to know each other again.. But I will confess my true feelings for him eventually.  
I don’t think I can live with myself, knowing that I didn’t even try.” 

Jun Pyo nodded with a smile. “Time to get the gang back together, hm? You gonna apologize to Ji Hoo for me, right?”

Woo Bin looked at Jun Pyo and shook his head with a smile. “You wish. You can go apologize yourself.”

“Oh come on, please?” he whined and Woo Bin laughed out loud. “How about, no?”

“And you call yourself a friend..” Jun Pyo pouted and walked to his desk, as the teacher entered the room.

Meanwhile, on the way to their classroom, Yi Jeong looked over to Ji Hoo, who hadn’t said a thing yet.

“Hey..” he started and nudged his arm. “Are you mad at me?”

Ji Hoo stopped and looked at his friend. “No. I just don’t know what’s going on. It annoys me.”

“You could just ask?”

Ji Hoo held up his phone and looked at Yi Jeong reproachfully.

“Yeah, okay, I could have called back. Sorry, I needed some time to be on my own. But now I’m ready to talk about it.”

“I’m listening.” Now Ji Hoo smiled, curious, what his friend had to tell him.

Yi Jeong smiled back at him.  
“I spent the weekend with Woo Bin...”

Ji Hoo’s eyes widened and Yi Jeong laughed.

“We just.. We decided to start over.. now that we had to deal with each other and it looks like we both missed each other.. So.. we were just hanging out a bit, watching movies, we cooked together, played video games.. stuff like that. It felt good. Really good.” 

“You cooked.” Ji Hoo recalled.

“Yeah, it was horrible and we ordered food afterwards, but it was fun. It was so good to laugh with him..” Yi Jeong kept walking a few steps, smiling to himself.

“You know… Your words stuck in my head.. That I could try being a good husband.”

Ji Hoo hurried to catch up and said: “You know I was kidding, right? You guys haven’t been friends for 15 years and now you want to be a good husband for him? Are you okay?” he started to fumble through his hair, like he was looking for a head injury. 

“It sounds crazy, right?” Yi Jeong kept smiling. “I haven’t told him yet. A lot has happened and I have to be sure that this isn’t an illusion. Our bond.. ”

“But..he’s a guy..”

“So? You think he’s immune to my charm? No one can resist So Yi Jeong.” he winked and Ji Hoo stopped walking. 

“No but...you aren’t… are you..not.. Yi Jeong!” Ji Hoo had no chance to clarify, that he actually meant that it was Yi Jeong, who wasn’t gay in the first place, but that didn’t seem to bother his friend. He was most worried, that Yi Jeong was delusional and chasing after a life that was the complete opposite from what his father was, instead of something that he actually wanted.

When the bell for the lunch break rang, Yi Jeong got a text message.

“From Woo Bin. He wants us to come to their lounge.”

“Both of us?” Ji Hoo asked and Yi Jeong nodded. 

“What if this is a trick? What if they plan something? 15 years and you just blindly trust that guy again?”

“Ji Hoo.. I know you’re worried. But if this is a mistake, I have to make it myself to believe it. I can’t have doubts now.”

Ji Hoo sighed and followed him with a bad feeling.  
They entered the lounge room, which was a private room exclusively used by Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and whoever they decided to invite in.

When Woo Bin looked up from the billiard table and saw Yi Jeong, his face lit up immediately.  
“Yo~! There’s my future husband!” he greeted with a sweet smile and Yi Jeong waved, almost shyly. 

“Don’t stand there, come in!” Woo Bin urged and made a gesture for him to join him at the table.

Ji Hoo walked in after Yi Jeong, looking around slowly.  
Jun Pyo greeted him with a nod, but he decided to sit down in an armchair in one corner, by the music box.  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes for a nap.

Yi Jeong reached the table and Woo Bin offered him to take the cue.  
“I could need some help, that jerk is on a roll today. I hope you’re good at this?”

“We’ll see.” he replied, while looking deeply into Woo Bin’s eyes, touching his hand lightly when he took the cue from him.

Woo Bin wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or if Yi Jeong really touched his hand on purpose, but Jun Pyo gave him a look that approved his thought.

“Yi Jeong.. You know we don’t need to act here, right?”

“I know.” Yi Jeong said while scanning the table, “Which ones are ours?”

“Solids.” Woo Bin replied and watched his partner position himself.  
It took him one smooth move to win the game with a bang.  
Yi Jeong straightened himself with a smug smile and Woo Bin let out an impressed laugh.

“That’s my man, yo!”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna change the title for the story because when I posted it first, I just typed in the first thing that came to my mind. I'll leave the first title in () until the next update so no one gets confused. I hope you enjoyed this chapter =3


	5. The act where actually no one was acting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with me and those stupid chapter titles :'D

***

After school, Ji Hoo pretended he had to leave first and waited for an opportunity to have a word alone with Woo Bin.  
It wasn’t easy to meet him without Yi Jeong around, because whenever they had free time, they were drawn together like magnets.   
Like those 15 years never happened.

Ji Hoo felt weird, thinking that he was the reason they split and that Yi Jeong had probably suffered more from not being  
around Woo Bin, than from Woo Bin treating him like trash for most of his life.

When he saw him and Jun Pyo walking through the hallway, he just grabbed Woo Bin by his sleeve and pulled him along.

Woo Bin wasn’t even protesting, he just gave Jun Pyo a sign, that he could leave without him.   
He was aware, that this conflict between the two groups wasn’t that easily forgotten and he wanted to know what Ji Hoo had to say.

They sat down on a bench and Ji Hoo got them both a coffee to go, as a sign that this conversation meant to be a friendly one.

“I need to know..” Ji Hoo started, “This friendship thing.. are you serious? Because if you’re not and this is all a bad joke, I need you to stop now before Yi Jeong gets too attached.”

Ji Hoo wasn’t looking at Woo Bin while he was talking and Woo Bin took a sip from his coffee. It was too sweet.

“You have my word. I’m not planning on hurting him ever again. I’m happy to have him back in my life and I want to keep it that way.”

“By marrying him?” Ji Hoo asked dryly and Woo Bin looked at him. “What?”

“I think… He might want to get through with that wedding to prove a point. That he’s not like his father. This would make him very much not like his father but it concerns me.   
I worry that one day, he might realize that he was pretending so hard until the point where he believed it, but it was all a lie. I want him to find true happiness. I want that for my friend.   
So, no matter what you two have going on there… I want you to keep this in mind.” Ji Hoo said quietly and got up. “I’m leaving.” 

Woo Bin watched Ji Hoo walk away, turning the cup between his fingers, then he leaned back and sighed.  
What he said matched with what Yi Jeong told him that night. That he was scared he would become like his father.  
That morning, when he said he knew now what he wanted...but he couldn’t tell yet..

Woo Bin’s heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest. Until now, they hadn’t talked about how to deal with the wedding yet.   
They just agreed to pretend in public, that it was all for real.   
Did Ji Hoo know something, Yi Jeong hadn’t told him yet or was he just guessing…  
It hurt to realize, that Ji Hoo was the one who knew Yi Jeong best. Deep inside, he knew that it was supposed to be him.

Later that day, Woo Bin decided to go to Yi Jeong’s atelier.   
He heard music coming from the inside and the door wasn’t locked, so he just stepped in.  
Yi Jeong was at his work bench, focused on a lump of clay that turned into a beautifully shaped vase between his skilled fingers.  
Woo Bin just leaned against the door frame and watched him. It was peaceful and fascinating at the same time.  
Like he watched magic happen.

Suddenly, Yi Jeong smiled. “This is how I make all the girls fall for me.” he said and Woo Bin chuckled.

Yi Jeong wiped his hands clean, took the remote and turned down the volume. “Why are you still standing there? Come in.”

“If I was a girl.. would you fall for me?” Woo Bin asked and Yi Jeong laughed. “What?” 

“Tell me. I want to know.” Woo Bin said with a little, shy smile, still not entering the room.

“No.” Yi Jeong said, while he removed the apron he was wearing to protect his clothes from dirt.  
He looked at Woo Bin, who suddenly looked upset. „For real? No chance?“

„No chance.“ Yi Jeong smiled and walked up to him. He took his hands in his and said:  
„If Woo Bin was a girl, there would be no Woo Bin anymore. I could never love the girl who took your place.“

„Yi Jeong..“

Woo Bin wasn‘t able to continue his sentence, because Yi Jeong pulled him into his arms.  
„I just got you back. I refuse to imagine a world where you are not you.“

Woo Bin huffed softly into Yi Jeong‘s hair and closed his eyes.   
His heartbeat was raising again and all those years of suppressing his feelings made him feel the urge to just scream it out loud.

“Do you mean that?“ he whispered instead and wrapped his arms around his friend.   
“You don‘t even know me anymore.. How can you be sure..“

„Woo Bin, look at me.“ Yi Jeong took a step back to be able to look his friend into the eyes.   
„If you look at me.. do you see a stranger?“

Woo Bin‘s eyes flickered, scanning his features over and over. He smiled and shook his head.   
„But I‘m not the one who knows you best. I wanna be that one.“

„Me too.“ Yi Jeong smiled. „I want to know you as good as I know myself. I want us to be honest with each other all the time.“

„Can you promise me something? Before you’re honest with me, whatever it is, be honest with yourself first. Can you promise me that?“

Yi Jeong tilted his head. „I don’t understand. What’s that supposed to mean?“

„Just remember it, okay?“ Woo Bin smiled and breathed a kiss on Yi Jeong‘s forehead, before he finally walked into the room.  
„What has a guy to do to get some tea at this place?“

„Woo Bin...“ Yi Jeong said, not turning around to face him and Woo Bin’s forced smile vanished.

„We won’t let the last 15 years taint our fresh start, we agreed on that, right?“

„Yes..“ Woo Bin said quietly.

„We just agreed on being honest with each other, right?“

„I guess...“

„Then why are you still not honest with me?“

Now Yi Jeong turned around and shoved his friend to the bench, forcing him to sit down.  
He did nothing else but look at Woo Bin, until he finally took a deep breath.

„Okay. I guess you’re right. There’s no point in stretching this if we’re not on the same page, right?“

„Woo Bin, you’re scaring me a bit..“

„I’m scared, too.“ he took another deep breath and looked at Yi Jeong.   
„First, I was only scared that you would never want to talk to me again. But now.. I’m scared that you could agree to something that you might regret one day and that would be even harder.“ he dashed away a tear and turned his head away.

„Hey… Now you’re really scaring me..“ Yi Jeong wrapped an arm around him, „Woo Bin.. I can’t see into the future, but I promise you, there’s nothing that you can do or say now, that makes me turn my back on you. So whatever it is, you can tell me. I think you should, because it will eat you up from the inside if you don’t and I will always ask myself..“

„I love you.“ Woo Bin said and Yi Jeong fell silent. 

„That’s why I wanted you to hate me. First, it was all about Jun Pyo fighting with Ji Hoo and I was just angry, that you picked him. When I got older, I realized, what my feelings meant.   
And I learned that it wasn’t acceptable, so I wanted it to go away. I wanted you to go away.   
I managed to numb myself to a point where it was just part of me, but not bothering me, but when they talked about the engagement to my sister, it all overwhelmed me with the worst fear I ever felt.   
That you would settle down with someone.. that wasn’t me. When I agreed to the wedding, I think what I told you as a reason was partly true and I never thought I would like… going to keep you. Just in that moment, it seemed like the only way.   
I’m sorry, I was selfish. I still am, because I have no idea how to just be your friend.   
I would lie if I’d say I’m not trying to win your heart and get through with this wedding.   
But it’s pointless, because you’re not into guys and I could never make you happy, because I just can’t give you what you need for a happy and fulfilled life. I know you maybe consider to do this now to not be like your father, but I can’t let you do this.“

The atelier was filled with a heavy silence for a while, after Woo Bin had finished his monolog. It was Yi Jeong, who broke it first.

„Are you done? Can I say something now?“ he asked and Woo Bin shrugged.

„You know…“ Yi Jeong started to twirl his fingers through the hair in Woo Bin’s neck. „The last two days I had only one fear. And that’s exactly what you fear.. That you’re not enough. I thought, I want to become a good husband for you without even knowing if you would actually want that.   
But what I promised myself was, that I would give it all. That I would do everything in my power to try and make you happy and I would let you decide, if I am enough.   
You give my father’s power over me way too much credit, if you actually believe I do this because of him.   
You and I, we haven’t been friends for 15 years, but when you asked me to trust you, I did.   
When you allowed me to crawl under your blanket, I felt like I was coming home. I have been with so many girls.   
Smart girls, beautiful and funny..  
But while being with them, I never felt a thing. When I look at you, I feel all kinds of things, but most important..“   
Yi Jeong cupped Woo Bin‘s face with both hands and looked deep into his eyes. „ With you, I feel like I found a home for my heart. Is that enough for you for now to let me do this?“

It took a while for Yi Jeong‘s words to sink and reach Woo Bin‘s conscious mind.   
Nothing sounded like someone who was overreacting or lying to himself.

„Woo Bin..“ Yi Jeong took his hand and squeezed it softly. „I know this sounds crazy but.. we wasted so much time.   
I missed you so much, even now, I miss you, because I feel like you‘re too far away.“

Now Woo Bin laughed, while his eyes teared up.

„I thought I needed more time to be really sure if this is what I want, but..“ Yi Jeong knelt down in front of Woo Bin, not letting go of his hand.

„Song Woo Bin...“

„What are you doing?“ Woo Bin asked with a cracked voice.

„I want to propose. I want to ask you to go on this journey with me. To find out if we‘re actually right for each other. To find out if we can make each other happy as partners in life. Until the day our wedding will actually happen. So that whatever we decide on that day, we can both keep living without regrets. Do you want to be my actual, potential future husband?“

„You‘re crazy. And... I do.“ Woo Bin said and Yi Jeong flung his arms around his neck, almost causing them to fall over, but Woo Bin caught him and squeezed him like his life was depending on it.   
„You‘re crazy..“ he repeated and laughed, while tears were rolling down his cheeks.   
He felt like all the weight he was carrying for years suddenly dropped off his shoulders.   
No matter what Ji Hoo said, this felt genuine. This was a very self-conscious Yi Jeong and he had thought this through.  
He wasn‘t making promises, he asked for a chance to make this work and that is all what Woo Bin wanted.

„Hey.. stop crying..“ Yi Jeong smiled and tried to dry Woo Bin‘s tears with his sleeve. „It doesn't suit you.“

„It‘s all happy tears.“ Woo Bin promised and smiled back at him.

„From now on, no more acting.“ Yi Jeong said and Woo Bin shook his head.

„I wasn't acting anyway.“

***


	6. A package deal

***

While Yi Jeong prepared the tea, Woo Bin was looking around curiously.   
He admired his friend’s work and felt proud to be able to call such a talent his fiancé.

„Do you like it? My pottery..“ Yi Jeong asked and Woo Bin looked up a shelf, his hands tucked in his pockets.

„I have no knowledge of this but.. every time I visited your exhibitions, I liked what I saw. A lot, actually.“ he said nonchalantly and smiled when he noticed Yi Jeong’s baffled expression.

„You came to my exhibitions?“

„To all of them.“

„I had some abroad..“

„Yup. All of them.“

Yi Jeong didn’t know what to say.   
Was he so blinded by the shitshow they had to endure every day, that he never saw all the hints that Woo Bin had never stopped being his friend?

“I somehow felt close to you, surrounded by your work. It was like seeing your heart.“ he kept smiling and Yi Jeong felt his heartbeat raising. „Woo Bin..“

„Don’t even think of thanking me or something. This is just showing how much of a coward I was.“

„I don’t think you’re a coward..“ Yi Jeong said and put the plate he was carrying down.   
He walked up to Woo Bin and wrapped his hands around his waist.

„It was a very complicated situation. Look what I did… I slept around, trying to find someone who made me feel something, but all of them just made me worse. I built a wall around me and turned myself into someone I hated more and more everyday.   
I never had the guts to tell you how you made me feel. If I had, maybe we would have had this conversation sooner.   
We were both idiots and now we know better.“

While Yi Jeong was talking, he unintentionally brought his face closer to Woo Bin’s and his voice was just a whisper when he finished.   
Their lips were just a few inches away from each other now, Woo Bin was so close, he could feel his warm breath already and slowly closed his eyes. Woo Bin did the same, but before their lips finally met, a loud bang drifted them apart.

It was Yi Jeong‘s father, who was suddenly standing in the room, looking at the two boys with despise.

„So, you tricked us. This was all planned from the beginning, to give you a free pass for this disgusting...“ he gestured with his hand, trying to find a word. „Thing.. you have going on there.“

„You’re drunk. I want you to leave my place.“ Yi Jeong said, his voice suddenly cold as ice.   
He could smell the wine on his father‘s breath through the entire room.

„And who do you think is paying for this place?“ his father asked with a bitter smile and Yi Jeong swallowed hard.

„This has nothing to do with you or your stupid plan to force me into a marriage or humiliating us in front of everyone.   
Guess what. It brought us together. Actually, I should thank you for this. For the first time in my life, I feel like I am my own person, finding my own happiness.“   
He reached for Woo Bin’s hand, not unnoticed by his father‘s sharp eye.  
„If you think this wedding is going to happen...“

„I don’t think that is your decision now. The public eye is on you. You’re a pioneer for future generation’s freedom, did you forget?“ he looked at Woo Bin and said quietly: „Let’s go.“

Woo Bin nodded and they walked by his father.

„Don’t forget to lock the door behind you.“ Yi Jeong said and before his father was able to react, he was outside.

„Let’s take your car.“ he said and Woo Bin nodded again, leading him to his car. They heard his father yelling behind them  
and hurried to get in.

„My place?“

„Yes.“

Woo Bin started the engine with noise and left the outraged man behind with nothing but dust.

Yi Jeong stared out of the window for a while, looking at his reflection.

„He’s going to ruin this for us.“

„He can’t. It’s our decision in the end. What ever consequences it might bring, he can’t force us to break up.“ Woo Bin squeezed Yi Jeong‘s upper leg for comfort, while his eyes were focused on the street in front of him.

„It’s good we have the public announcement. If it was just us, they could do it so easily.“

„Stop thinking about it. The only person who can make me let you go is you. I’m glad I talked to you about it today because otherwise..“ Woo Bin paused, considering if he should really say it or not.

„Otherwise?“ Yi Jeong asked and looked at his friend. 

„Let’s say, you, wanting this marriage to happen just to prove a point, wasn’t exactly my idea..“

Yi Jeong leaned back and closed his eyes. „Ji Hoo...“

„Yeah.. We had a talk after school..“

„Don’t be mad at him. We suffered together and he just wants to protect me from a huge mistake. Also he was the one who gave me the idea, that I could try becoming a good husband.“ he smiled.   
„Woo Bin.. I hope you know, that even if I was planning a revenge for all those years, I would never play with your heart.   
I would never use you to prove some stupid point.“

„Are you planning a revenge?“ Woo Bin asked with a cute pout.

„I’ll make you suffer for the rest of your life, just wait for it.“

„Why am I not scared but excited now?“ Woo Bin grinned and Yi Jeong choked a laugh.

„You better be...“

„I accept all the punishment, because I deserve it. I really do..“ Woo Bin said in a more serious tone and Yi Jeong sighed.

„Stop that. No more guilt, okay? I promise, this was the first and last time I joked about it. We start this with a clean slate.“

„If you say so..“ Woo Bin mumbled with a little smile and looked at Yi Jeong.   
„Then let me say it one last time. I’m so.. so damn sorry. I wish I could turn back time and..“

„But you can’t.“ Yi Jeong smiled. „We are now. We will be tomorrow and the day after and if we make it happen, the rest of our lives.“

„What if I can’t just pretend the last 15 years didn’t happen.. I don’t like pretending. I did it long enough.“

„You can talk to me about it anytime. Just don’t let the past taint what we have now.“

Woo Bin smiled and nodded. „Okay, I can try that.“ he focused on the street again, while Yi Jeong reached out and squeezed his wrist.   
He didn’t know how else to take that guilt from Woo Bin, than giving him the secure feeling, that for him, it had no meaning any longer.   
He also had no doubts in relation to Woo Bin’s concerns of him not being gay.   
He might never have thought about it, but when they almost kissed, there was this tingling sensation, slowly crawling through his body.   
If not for anyone else, he was gay for Woo Bin, that was for sure. Without doubt, he was attracted to this man.   
Now that he knew he would only find love and kindness in those beautiful eyes, he just couldn’t stop looking at him.   
He wanted to know what it feels like.. kissing Song Woo Bin. Maybe he would find out later...

„Are you staring at me?“

„Yes.“ Yi Jeong smiled. „And before you ask, I like what I see.“

„Good, because you will be stuck with this face!“ he pointed to himself and peered at Yi Jeong, who was constantly smiling at him.

They reached Woo Bin’s mansion and walked to the front door. 

„You can stay as long as you want.“ Woo Bin assured and opened the door for him. „My home, is your home.“

„Says who?“ the strict voice of Woo Bin’s mother greeted him. She was standing in the hallway, arms crossed in front of her chest.   
Yi Jeong greeted with a bow.

„Mother.. Were you standing there all day?“

„I saw you coming on the security camera. What do you think you’re doing here with..“ she looked at Yi Jeong, who didn’t know what to say.

„So Yi Jeong.“ Woo Bin said with extra clear articulation, like his mother wouldn’t understand him otherwise.   
„My fiancé. Remember? You were the one saying it into a microphone to the entire country and beyond.“

„He was supposed to be my fiancé!“ Min Su, Woo Bin’s sister dashed out of her room, positioning herself next to her mother.

„What?“ Woo Bin just laughed. „What do you want with him now? He’s damaged goods. You find something better.“ he winked at Yi Jeong, who looked slightly offended.

„But..“

„Do you really want to be the wife of the guy who said yes to your brother in front of everyone? I keep him. End of story.“ Woo Bin said, wrapped and arm around Yi Jeong and wanted to escort him to his room, but his mother held him back.

„Right now, I can’t do anything to stop you from playing this ridiculous game, but wait until your father is back.“

„Yeah? I can’t wait to see his face when he finds out you promised his only son to a guy. Now would you excuse us? We’d like to have some privacy.“

Woo Bin wasn’t usually the kind of guy who was provoking his mother, but he was angry.   
No matter how positive the outcome, his mother was using him and willing to humiliate him in front of the entire country.   
She couldn’t throw out the man she chose for him herself.   
By now, his father probably already heard the news anyway and he wasn’t back yet, so it didn’t look like this was his priority.

“Damaged goods, huh?“ Yi Jeong whispered, but Woo Bin just kissed his cheek. „Still good enough for me.“

„Whoa. I give you damaged goods!“ he laughed and started tickling his friend on the way to his room.   
Woo Bin tried to block the attack, shoved his friend inside and closed the door. 

„Hey! How many women have you been with again?“ he laughed and grabbed the remote to set the room into a dim light.   
Yi Jeong raised his hands in defense.

„Okay okay, you won. I’m damaged goods. And what about you?“ he poked his belly playfully, „Haven’t you been with girls...or guys?“

„I have. With both.“ Woo Bin walked to his couch and dropped into the soft cushions. He patted on the free spot next to him and Yi Jeong joined him.

„You’ve been with guys? I don’t like that.. I want to be your only guy..“ he mumbled and Woo Bin nudged him with his shoulder.  
„I needed to find out who I am.. You’ll probably like to hear the story.“ he grinned.   
Yi Jeong was still pouting, but Woo Bin had his attention.

„I went to this underground club and picked the first guy, that reminded me of you.“ he started and laughed when Yi Jeong‘s eyes widened.

„You imagined it was me?“

„Yeah. I even said your name while… well… while we were doing it. Guess who never called me.“

Now Yi Jeong laughed. „Is that true?“

„It is…“ he took Yi Jeong‘s hand and started to play with his fingers. „So basically you’re my only guy.“

„Okay.. I let that count..“ he smiled and their eyes locked. „Woo Bin… earlier, we’ve been interrupted. I would like to continue..“ he said quietly and without hesitating, their faces moved closer together.   
Yi Jeong felt his heart pounding hard in his chest and closed his eyes, his fingers still intertwined with Woo Bin’s.   
Finally, he would find out how it felt...kissing..

„Song Woo Bin!!“ a loud voice made them part once more and Yi Jeong was about to lose his temper.   
He needed to take a deep breath to not jump on Jun Pyo, who just walked into the room like it was is own.

„Yo. You’re here, too.“ he grinned widely when he saw Yi Jeong.

„Get used to it.“ Yi Jeong hissed and looked at Woo Bin. „Does he have to be here now?“

„Well..“ Woo Bin started, but Jun Pyo just squeezed himself on the couch, next to his friend.   
„Of course I have to be here. I’m always here now. Tell him.“ he ordered and Woo Bin sighed.

„Yeah, I forgot to cancel...“

„You can’t cancel Gu Jun Pyo time. What are we doing?“ he smiled innocently.

„Woo Bin… I forgive and forget about what you’ve done but.. I never said that counts for him as well.  
Also, I don’t feel good, hanging out like this now without Ji Hoo.“

„Call him. We all hang out together.“ Jun Pyo said and placed is head on Woo Bin’s lap.  
Woo Bin did nothing and Jun Pyo looked up to him.  
„Hey, Woo Bin. Do the hair thing I like. What are you waiting for.“

Woo Bin sighed and started twirling his curls around his finger. Now that Yi Jeong was watching, he felt a bit weird.

„Seriously, that’s what you do in your free time?“ Yi Jeong asked and Woo Bin shrugged helplessly. “Sometimes.“

„Stop mocking! You can’t have Woo Bin without me. We’re a package deal.“ Jun Pyo smiled and closed his eyes.

Yi Jeong shot Woo Bin a look like he was asking if he was seriously believing that and Woo Bin let out a sigh.

„Yeah, he’s not wrong there… I guess we are kind of a package deal.“

Without asking any further, Yi Jeong pushed Jun Pyo from his boyfriend’s lap, hard enough, that he fell from the couch and replaced him immediately.

„If you want to play with someone’s hair, play with mine.“ he said dryly, crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

„Woo Bin! You let him do that?“ Jun Pyo complained, rubbing the back of his head.

„Sorry, buddy. He’s not wrong there, either.“ Woo Bin smiled and started fumbling through Yi Jeong‘s thick, silky hair instead.  
He felt his body relaxing and it was a good feeling.

“Oh by the way, we’re a couple now, so he always wins.“ Woo Bin clarified and Jun Pyo‘s eyes widened. „You mean..“

Woo Bin smiled. „Yeah. No acting anymore. I can’t quite believe it myself yet, but it’s true. This is happening.“

He looked down on Yi Jeong, who just opened his eyes and smiled at him. Woo Bin caressed his cheek and breathed a kiss on his forehead.

„Say it again, are you really mine?“ he whispered and Yi Jeong nodded. „I am.“

***


	7. The lovebirds who just can't ever be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..I know I am slow but this is actually my third story, the one I started writing first, I never posted yet and I was writing on that one, but of course I like this one too so, sometimes it's hard to switch between stories and I promise I try to do better =D Hope you enjoy this little chapter of fluff. X3

***

“He’s not coming...” Yi Jeong said after reading a text from Ji Hoo. “Jun Pyo. I forgive you too, if you manage to apologize to him, but you really have to think of something and put effort in, otherwise he won’t accept it.”

“No way, he’s ever going to forgive me...” Jun Pyo mumbled and looked genuinely upset.

“Actually.. I think there is a chance. He told me that if he knew, he would have picked his friends over a toy. He would want us all together now.  
Just like me, he doesn’t hate you guys. He’s just sad. He’s hurt but I know him. He’s way more forgiving than I am and look at me now.”

“Yeah. You two have a crush on each other forever and all you needed was my genius brain to get you engaged in public, you’re welcome. Him and me… We’re not that deeply connected.. not like soul mates..”

Yi Jeong, who still had his head resting in Woo Bin’s lap, looked up and Woo Bin looked down at him at the same time when Jun Pyo said soul mates.  
Woo Bin was still playing with his hair and smiled at him. He didn’t need to hear what was on Yi Jeong’s mind. One look was enough and he knew. Yi Jeong smiled back at him and closed his eyes with a sigh. He enjoyed being with Woo Bin so much, he wanted nothing to interrupt this happiness. Not Jun Pyo being here, not Ji Hoo being not here but Ji Hoo not being with them made him a bit sad.  
Still in the mood to discover his awakened feelings for Woo Bin, he suddenly had to sit up and move away from him.   
Every touch made him more tingly and he would just jump on his friend, if he wouldn’t find a way to cool himself down.

“Everything okay?” Woo Bin asked, feeling a bit lonely with Yi Jeong suddenly being so far away.

“Yeah.. I just need a moment unless you throw him out so I can follow my burning desire.”

Woo Bin tilted his head. “Burning desire?” he asked with a smirk and Yi Jeong crawled on top of him.   
He whispered in his ear: “For you..” he breathed a kiss on Woo Bin’s neck and smiled before he moved back to his original position.   
Woo Bin grabbed a Pillow and pulled it on his lap. “Thanks. Now I want to throw him out, too.”

“What?” Jun Pyo asked and Yi Jeong laughed. “You’re welcome.”

Jun Pyo looked back and forth between the two. “You can do it right in front of me, I’m not leaving. It’s Jun Pyo time.”

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and sighed. “Patience it is, then...”

“Pff.. I waited 15 years for this to happen.” Woo Bin complained silently and stared into a void.

“Don’t worry. It’s not a one time opportunity.” Yi Jeong promised sweetly and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Jun Pyo smiled. “I knew this would happen. I just knew it. And I have an idea how to apologize to Ji Hoo. I will make it up to him, I promise. F4 should be together.”

Yi Jeong gave him a nod and a reserved smile. 

“Are we friends again?” Jun Pyo asked and Yi Jeong could see that he was struggling. He was trying to play cool but his nervous hands exposed him.  
He got up, walked up to Jun Pyo and offered him his hand. Jun Pyo looked up to him and many many moments rushed through his head.   
Moments when he thought it was funny or entertaining to hurt the guy in front of him. The guy his best friend was in love with and suffered from that all those years. He stood up and pulled Yi Jeong into his arms. “I’m sorry, brother.. I’m so sorry..”

“Stop it now.. Save it for Ji Hoo.” Yi Jeong said dryly and patted Jun Pyo’s back. He wasn’t ready to hug him back.

“No… You matter, too. I gave you a really hard time and I’m an idiot. It’s no excuse but I know I am and just can’t help it sometimes.. or years… I’m trying to do better, okay? Look, that guy over there who is trying to hide his boner for you is my whole family. He never told me he loved you like this. And I never saw it. I feel so stupid.”  
Yi Jeong looked over to Woo Bin, who had this adorable ‘done with everything’- expression on his face and still the pillow on his lap.   
It made him laugh and he slapped Jun Pyo’s shoulder. “We’re gonna be okay, you and I.” he promised and walked back to his sweetheart.   
He got on his knees in front of him, crossed his arms above the pillow and rested his head on them. 

If he wasn’t human, he would look like a dog, pleading for cuddles, just with a cute smile on his face.  
“You.. Why are you so quiet?” he asked and Woo Bin’s eyes found his. He wasn’t saying anything and Yi Jeong tilted his head a little. “Hm?” he was still smiling.

“I just… I think I just realized, that.. this is actually happening. That the next time I sleep with a guy, it’s gonna be you… The real you..” Woo Bin talked like he was in state of trance and Yi Jeong chuckled.

“The real me.” he confirmed and Woo Bin felt dizzy. “Hey..” Yi Jeong took his hand and kissed the back of it. “No pressure okay? I’m not even sure myself how ready I am.. But I am absolutely sure that I want it.”

Now Woo Bin smiled and his tense body relaxed a bit. He didn’t even know himself, why he suddenly freaked out, but when he looked into his friend’s warm eyes, at his soft features, he calmed down. He wished for this to happen for so long and never thought it actually would.   
Now that he was facing the reality, that his wish would come true eventually, he panicked, but that was okay, too.   
If the rumors were true, Yi Jeong always knew exactly what he was doing. Suddenly, that thought was a kinda comforting.

Over the years, he hadn’t seen Yi Jeong like this, ever. Usually, his eyes were cold, his face like a mask. People called him the ice prince.   
He was nothing like that. He had a certain attitude, but right now, he was nothing but warm and caring. That’s what he wanted to be for Yi Jeong from now on, until forever. A promise he once made and broke for way too long. Well, he didn’t exactly break it, Yi Jeong just didn’t know that he would never have pushed him away if he really needed him.  
He let his fingers run through his friend’s hair and Yi Jeong closed his eyes again. 

“Do you want to stay like that or do you want to come up on the couch again?” Woo Bin asked.

“Stay like this for a moment, then I come up again.” Yi Jeong mumbled.

“Like a dog.” Jun Pyo teased and Woo Bin threw a pillow at him. “Shut up! You know my hair fondling is magical.” he laughed.

“Yeah..I will miss it..” Jun Pyo smiled and got up. He threw himself on one side of the double bed and made himself comfortable.   
“I’m tired. Don’t do it right next to me when I’m asleep, okay?”

“Just pretend he isn’t here, talking bullshit.” Woo Bin whispered to Yi Jeong, who looked up now and just raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know.” Woo Bin laughed. “You look tired, should we call it a night, too?”

“Hmh..” Yi Jeong smiled and climbed up, settling on Woo Bin’s lap. “But before we get distracted again…” he cupped his friend’s face with both hands and looked deep into his eyes. “Just a few hours ago, I didn’t even know if you wanted anything even close to this. It might seem rushed but.. you said you loved me for all those years and I know I loved you since I was five and married the one I wanted by my side forever. We both had a lot of time to figure out if this is the right thing or something else. I don’t want something else. I always wanted you.”

Woo Bin didn’t even have a chance to let those words sink before he felt Yi Jeong’s lips on his. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around him and just enjoyed the sensation for a moment, before he kissed him back with passion. No, this wasn’t rushed. This was way overdue. 

They both parted after a little eternity, gasping for air. Yi Jeong had his forehead leaned against Woo Bin’s, his eyes still closed. “I love you..” he whispered, “Don’t ever leave me again...”

“I won’t. I promise..” Woo Bin whispered back and kissed his neck. “I love you so much..”

He couldn’t stop breathing sweet kisses along Yi Jeong’s neck and every time he did, Yi Jeong felt a swarm of butterflies, starting to whirl around in his stomach.   
A soft moan escaped his throat and he gently pushed Woo Bin away. “Stop… we’re still not alone..” he smiled and stole another kiss before he got up and grabbed his friend’s wrists to pull him along. Woo Bin’s face made him chuckle. He looked so frustrated in the most adorable way. 

“Do you have a pair of pajamas for me?” Yi Jeong asked and Woo Bin snorted. “Putting you _into_ clothes is the last thing on my mind right now.”

Yi Jeong laughed. “Yeah, but look.” he pointed to the double bed where Jun Pyo was already spread out over the border of his half.

“Damn… I’m sorry… he’s so..”

“It’s okay. I don’t need more space for you and me.” Yi Jeong assured and Woo Bin wanted to say something, but then laughed with relief. Jun Pyo really was a pain in the ass sometimes, especially now, but as long as his guest didn’t mind..

“As long as you won’t kick me off the bed...”

“I promise I will hold you so tight, you won’t fall.” Woo Bin winked and Yi Jeong playfully nudged his side.   
He watched Woo Bin get some clothes and they changed into pajamas. Woo Bin went to get a second blanket, because he wouldn’t have a blanket fight with Jun Pyo this night and they both snuggled up on the little space that was left on the bed.

“I still can’t believe you’re really here...” Woo Bin mumbled into Yi Jeong’s hair and breathed in his scent. “And you smell so good...”

Yi Jeong chuckled. “I know.. it feels unreal.. But I’m happy. If it was that jerk’s idea to set up the engagement, I might even forgive him a little bit faster than I planned.”

“Yes, please forgive him… I know he doesn’t exactly deserve it but I’m actually someone who loves peace and harmony. And he’s gonna be my best man!”

“We’re gonna get there. Now sleep..” Yi Jeong mumbled and Woo Bin knew he was about to fall asleep. He smiled and snuggled up a bit closer.

“Good night.”

***


End file.
